Pierrot
by DearestLu
Summary: [HunHan 20/12] Sehun tidak akan pernah mati, Luhan tidak akan pernah pergi.


.

.

 ** _PIERROT_**

.

.

.

.

Mereka selalu datang tanpa peringatan. Desa kecil yang bosan tiba-tiba mendapat cipratan warna-warni, memenuhi halaman hitam putih dengan warna cerah, menarik senyuman ke wajah penduduk yang kelu.

.

Di lapangan rumput penuh ilalang yang hari sebelumnya dilupakan, berdiri sebuah tenda megah bewarna merah dan emas. Tiang-tiang pancang menghujam tanah dengan kuat seolah tidak akan pernah goyah. Tapi semua orang tahu bahwa hanya dalam beberapa hari, semuanya akan hilang kembali. Orang-orang desa akan kembali ke kehidupan yang membosankan. Mencangkul, menyemai, dan memakan roti gandum. Mereka akan lupa rasa gula-gula kapas dan gemerlapnya panggung. Lapangan rumput kembali dipenuhi ilalang.

.

.

Mereka menyebut diri mereka dengan Ozonian, orang-orang dari Oz. Mereka memang tampak seperti itu, campuran antara gemerlap Kota Emerald dan gelapnya Munchkinland. Panji-panji warna ungu, merah, kuning, biru dengan bintang hijau di tengah yang mereka bawa membuat mereka terlihat seperti pasukan dari daratan magis Oz.

.

Setiap tiba di satu desa atau kota, seekor elang dengan bulu putih akan muncul terlebih dahulu, menandai tanah. Lalu suara nyanyian merdu mereka terdengar di antara iringan tamborin, drum, raungan harimau, dan debam kaki gajah. Kemudian karavan mereka terlihat, merah-emas, biru-emas, ditarik oleh kuda-kuda hitam yang dikemudikan kusir berbaju mewah.

.

Di setiap jalan yang mereka lewati, mereka menyebarkan selebaran: **PERTUNJUKAN OZ, MALAM INI MULAI JAM TUJUH**.

.

.

.

Di alun-alun Dali, kota kecil berpenduduk kurang dari lima ribu jiwa, tenda merah-emas berdiri. Umbul-umbul warna-warni mengitari halamannya, suara pekik monyet dan gemuruh suara gajah terdengar keras. Lentera-lentera kuning menggantung di atas kepala pengunjung yang berdesak-desakan membeli manisan dan permen kapas.

.

Seorang anak kecil berdiri di antara stand topeng dan jagung bakar. Matanya membelak, memantulkan cahaya lampu kuning.

.

"Apa kau peri?" Bisiknya takut-takut. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat sosok di depannya, takjub.

.

Sosok itu memang tidak terlihat seperti manusia. Rambutnya merah muda dan wajahnya dipoles dandanan yang membuat matanya terlihat lebih mengilap, lebih indah. Ia juga mengenakan setelan ketat bewarna lembayung, membalut tubuhnya seperti kulit kedua.

.

"Itu rahasia, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapa pun," ia balas berbisik, menatap anak kecil itu dengan ekspresi sungguh-sungguh.

.

Mulut anak kecil itu membentuk 'o' dan matanya menjadi lebih berbinar. Ia menyentuh tangan peri yang berlutut di depannnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau bersama pemilik tenda ini? Gajah dan harimau, apa mereka temanmu?"

.

"Betul," sosok dengan rambut merah muda itu tersenyum lembut, mengelus kepala si anak kecil. "Kami di sini menjual mimpi."

.

"Mimpi?" bisik suara kekanakan, "Apa itu artinya kalian tidak nyata?"

.

"Siapa bilang mimpi itu tidak nyata?"

.

"Mama bilang mimpi itu tidak nyata. Ketika aku terbangun, semua suara yang kudengar sebenarnya tidak ada."

.

"Mimpi itu nyata, dik," suara sosok itu sama lembutnya dengan senyum di wajahnya, matanya memantulkan cahaya lentera. "Tapi menghilang di pagi hari."

.

Anak kecil itu menoleh ke belakang, mendengar suara ibunya meneriakan namanya. Begitu ia menoleh kembali, sosok serupa peri itu sudah hilang. Yang tersisa hanya serbuk glitter di tanah, cantik dan memantulkan ragam cahaya seperti debu peri.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertunjukan malam itu dimulai dengan fire breather memasuki panggung. Penonton terkesiap melihat kobaran api besar dari mulut tiga pemuda yang membawa obor. Anak-anak memekik girang sementara beberapa orang tua di baris paling depan menarik anak mereka agar tidak mendekat.

.

Lalu suara nyanyian merdu terdengar entah dari mana.

.

Dua elang putih, aneh, seperti hantu, terbang mengelilingi panggung. Dan akhirnya hinggap di atas lengan seorang pria dengan topi tinggi hitam dan jas beludru merah. Pria itu tinggi dan pandangannya tidak ramah, tapi ia tersenyum ketika ia membuka topinya dan memberi hormat

.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, selamat datang di Oz!"

.

Drum ditabuh! Terompet berbunyi!

.

Enam gajah berbaris memasuki tenda, mengitari panggung berbentuk lingkaran. Masing-masing ditunggangi oleh laki-laki atau perempuan yang memakai baju berornamen lonceng hingga tiap lambaian tangan mereka menimbulkan suara gemerincing. Di belakang gajah, selusin anggota sirkus memamerkan keahlian mereka. Melempar bola, memainkan pisau. Pawang monyet dengan enam monyet bergelantung di tangannya, diikuti beberapa pemuda yang berjalan di atas bola besar. Dan terakhir, seorang badut terpeleset dan melucu. Membuat anak-anak di kursi penonton menertawakan aksi cerobohnya.

.

Musik berangsur-angsur berhenti dan suara merdu yang sama terdengar lagi. Kali ini semua penonton mendongakan kepala. Di atas trapis, seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah muda bernyanyi. Bermain ayunan seolah ia tidak sedang berada puluhan meter di atas tanah.

.

Beberapa orang dengan kostum merah muda dan lembayung berayun dari satu trapis ke trapis lainnya. Penonton beberapa kali menjerit ketika mereka tampak akan jatuh, tapi pada akhirnya tetap berhasil memegang trapis atau disambut tangan yang lain. Pemuda berambut merah muda berhenti bernyanyi mendadak. Penonton segera melihat ke arahnya dan memekik tertahan ketika dia jatuh dari tempat duduknya.

.

Tapi kakinya tetap bergelantungan dan suata lega terdengar. Suara tepuk tangan menggema. Para akrobatik berlomba-lomba sampai di ujung kiri trapis, tempat tangga turun. Dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum menggoda, mereka pergi dari pandangan penonton.

.

Suara mengaum harimau terdengar, pertunjukan berikutnya dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi, permisi!"

.

Pemuda berambut merah muda, berusaha menerobos kerumunan. Ia tidak mengacuhkan bagaimana beberapa orang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya, "Lihat, lihat! Bukankah dia salah satu pemain trapis?!"

.

"Permisi!"

.

Ia menghela nafas putus asa. Maskaranya luntur, membuat lingkaran abu-abu mengelilingi matanya. Hal kecil semacam itu tetap tidak mengurangi keindahan wajahnya, tapi peluh membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia berlari ke salah satu fire breather yang sedang mengangkut batang-batang obor.

.

"Chanyeol! Apa kau lihat Pierrot?"

.

"Oh, Luhan," sapaa pemuda jangkung itu, tersenyum lebar. Mood para Ozonian selalu bagus sehabis pertunjukan yang sukses. "Aku melihatnya dikerubungi anak kecil di dekat pintu masuk."

.

"Demi Fortuna..." Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Terima kasih!"

.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai kostummu kotor!" Chanyeol berseru, tapi Luhan sudah kembali berlari.

.

.

.

"Yifan, kau lihat Pierrot?"

.

Kali ini pemain trapis itu menemukan sang ring leader di dekat pintu masuk, sedang sosok yang ia cari masih juga belum menampakan diri. Yifan, pemuda jangkung yang masih mengenakan kostumnya, jas beludru merah dan topi tinggi hitam, melirik ke arah Luhan sekilas. Ia mengelus paruh elang di lengannya.

.

"Aku melihatnya bersama anak-anak kecil di dekat penjual manisan apel."

.

"Oh, demi Calipso..."

.

"Kalau kau melihat Suho, bilang bahwa Chen membutuhkannya di kandang gajah. Helena kelihatan sakit."

.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Berikan jalan, permisi!"

.

"Permisi!"

.

"Pierrot! Di sini kau rupanya!"

.

.

Luhan terengah-engah berhenti di samping kerumunan anak kecil yang sedang tertawa-tawa, menarik tangan badut yang berdiri di tengah lingkaran anak. Anak-anak kecil itu menatapnya takjub, Luhan tersenyum lembut. Wajah-wajah kecil itu terlihat gembira.

.

"Peri!"

.

Pierrot hanya menggerak-gerakan tangannya, senyum permanen di wajah dan ia melepaskan balon di tangannya. Luhan mendongakan kepala, menyaksikan warna-warni membumbung tinggi, tinggi, tinggi sekali.

.

"Pierrot dan aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan besok, hati-hati pulangnya, dik!" Luhan setengah menarik tangan badut itu pergi, tangannya yang bebas melambai pada anak-anak yang merengut kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak itu menyukaimu."

.

Luhan membuka karavan tempat tinggalnya, menarik Pierrot ke dalam. Badut itu hanya mengikuti arahannya, berdiri diam di dekat pintu sampai Luhan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi kayu. Derit kayu terdengar ketika tubuh besar itu duduk di atasnya.

.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai anak-anak, tapi jangan biarkan dirimu pasrah dibawa-bawa oleh mereka."

.

Pemuda berambut merah muda itu mengambil lap dari atas meja, membasahinya dengan air keran di wastafel. Ia menatap badut yang duduk dalam diam, tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Kemudian akhirnya, dengan langkah berat, Luhan mendekat dan berlutut di depan Pierrot.

.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, membasuh wajah sang badut. Bedak dan segala cat luntur mengotori kain lap. Luhan baru menghapus bagian kiri wajah Pierrot, pupur putih dan warna merah yang memberikan ilusi bahwa ia selalu tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang terasa kuat, mengguncang, hingga Luhan menghentikan tangannya. Tidak kuasa melanjutkan. Kontras dengan hiasan wajah badutnya, muka sebelah kiri badut itu terlihat sangat-sangat sedih. Hati Luhan ikut perih hanya dengan melihat.

.

"Selamat malam, Sehun," bisik Luhan, memberikan kecupan di mata pemuda di depannya. Ia terus menyeka wajah sang pierrot sampai semua hiasan wajah luntur. Sampai wajah dingin yang familiar muncul seutuhnya.

.

Di balik make up yang selalu tersenyum, wig afro merah-biru dan lelucon, ada wajah sedih yang bersembunyi. Laki-laki itu tidak bereaksi biarpun Luhan membisikan namanya. Kosong, seolah hanya raganya yang ada di sana. Luhan menyentuh dada, merasa ngilu di jantungnya.

.

"Sehun, Sehun," bisiknya pelan, hati-hati, seraya membelai pipi laki-laki di depannya. Mata dingin si laki-laki menatapnya, akhirnya, tapi selain itu tidak ada reaksi lain.

.

"Sehun, cium aku?"

.

Kalimat Luhan merupakan sebuah permintaan bukan perintah. Tapi Sehun memperlakukannya seperti perintah. Wajah dingin tetap sama, bahkan ketika ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya.

.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Untuk sesaat, ia ingin berpura-pura bahwa Sehun melakukan ini karena cinta. Ia membuka mulutnya, mendesah pelan ketika Sehun merespon dengan memasukan lidahnya.

.

"Lu... han...?"

.

Perasaan lega mengaliri tubuhnya. Satu kata, cukup satu kata dari laki-laki itu sudah membuatnya senang. Cukup satu kata untuk memberi tahu bahwa Sehun mengenalinya.

.

"Hai," bisik Luhan, menempelkan keningnya pada Sehun. Mata yang semula kosong terlihat bercahaya sekarang. Redup, tapi tidak lagi mati.

.

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya balas menatapnya. Jari-jari yang kurus membelai pipinya. Dingin, seperti mayat, tapi tetap Sehun. Luhan tidak keberatan biarpun kulit Sehun sedingin es.

.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas," Luhan tergelak, menarik tangan Sehun dari pipinya. "Bantu aku melepas ini."

.

Ia berdiri dan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Sehun. Kostum lembayung yang dipakainya menempel di kulitnya dan ia bergidik ketika merasakan satu tangan Sehun di bahunya. Risleting kostum di punggungnya dibuka oleh lelaki itu, Luhan kontan gemetar ketika merasakan udara menyentuh kulitnya.

.

Luhan berhenti bernafas ketika Sehun melepas bajunya perlahan, jemati yang dingin berkali-kali menyentuh kulitnya. Luhan mengangkat kakinya satu persatu ketika Sehun menurunkan kostumnya. Lalu ketika bajunya terlepas semua, Luhan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kedinginan, merasa terlalu telanjang biarpun hanya ada Sehun di dalam karavan itu.

.

Ia melepas suara tertahan ketika merasakan tangan Sehun lagi, kali ini di punggungnya. Menyadari apa yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu bagian mana yang disentuh oleh Sehun. Sepasang bekas luka dari kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan, sekaligus ingin ia dekap dekat hatinya.

.

.

Dulu, dulu, sekali. Ketika bekas lukanya belum ada dan ia memiliki sepasang sayap lembayung sebagai gantinya...

.

.

.

Ada sebuah hutan kecil di kaki gunung Hua. Orang-orang desa dekat sana menganggap tempat itu hutan keramat, tidak pernah ada manusia yang mencoba mendekat. Dari kisah turun temurun, puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun yang lalu, penduduk yang pertama datang ke tempat itu membuat perjanjian dengan Ratu Peri. Manusia tidak boleh masuk ke dalam hutan, sebagai gantinya, alam akan melindungi desa manusia dan mereka tidak akan pernah kelaparan.

.

Luhan masih sangat muda. Enam puluh empat umur manusia, tapi baru menginjak dewasa menurut umur peri. Ia peri yang riang dan serba ingin tahu. Tiap hari ia bermain di pinggir hutan bersama tupai dan burung hantu.

.

Sampai suatu hari seorang manusia masuk ke dalam hutan. Seorang pengembara, bukan penduduk desa. Bajunya terlihat kotor dan ia membawa ransel besar yang terlihat berat. Orang itu seharusnya tidak masuk, Luhan seharusnya tidak menampakan dirinya pada manusia.

.

Tapi manusia itu melanggar dan Luhan juga melanggar, alhasil mereka bertemu.

.

Manusia itu menahan nafas, ia tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu yang tampak memancarkan cahaya, rambut merah muda ikal yang membingkai wajah berbentuk hati, lalu mata. Demi Calypso, belum pernah ia melihat binar mata seindah ini.

.

Wajah manusia itu memerah ketika menyadari mahluk di depannya tidak mengenakan pakaian. Baru kemudian ia melihat sayap lembayung tipis di punggung.

.

"Kau... siapa?" _Apa?_

.

"Luhan, itu namaku," ujar mahluk itu. Suaranya merdu, seperti suara angin. Seperti nyanyian burung, seperti alam yang majestik. Manusia itu jatuh cinta.

.

Luhan belum pernah bertemu manusia. Ia hanya tahu peri dan peri, tupai, kelinci dan serigala yang sesekali datang di malam hari. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua manusia memiliki mata yang lembut dan tatapan yang teduh, tapi ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

.

"Namaku Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menginap di desa, tapi ia datang ke hutan tiap sore. Ia membawa buku-buku tentang dunia, tentang penemuan manusia yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Luhan sebelumnya. Luhan tidak bisa keluar dari hutan, ada sihir kuno yang mencegah peri melangkah keluar. Sihir pelindung memang, tapi membuatnya kecewa karena ia ingin melihat pemandangan yang Sehun lihat.

.

Kadang Sehun membawa makanan dari penginapan, roti kismis dan manisan. Kudapan yang segera menadi favorit Luhan yang hanya tahu rasa buah dan madu. Tapi ada juga yang tidak peri itu sukai, seperti daging bakar. Luhan suka makanan manusia, tapi ia tidak bisa memakan temannya.

.

.

Sehun lucu dan menyenangkan. Ia bercerita hal-hal yang menarik dan Luhan suka mendengarnya. Luhan juga suka melihat kerutan di sekitar mata yang muncul ketika Sehun tertawa. Ia suka pada kehangatan tangan Sehun ketika ia menggandeng tangannya.

.

Luhan suka pada rasa tergelitik di perutnya, seperti banyak dandelion yang berhamburan di perutnya. Seperti banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam tubuhnya. Ia suka semuanya. Pada cerita tentang negeri nun jauh, pada benda-benda unik yang dibawa Sehun dari pengembaraannya, pada binar di mata manusia itu ketika ia bicara tentang dongeng dan negeri entah berantah.

.

Luhan suka pada cara Sehun membuatnya merasa spesial. Bagaimana sepasang mata dengan sorot teduh memujanya dan pada cara Sehun mengucap bahwa Luhan adalah mahluk tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Luhan menyukai cara Sehun berbisik memanggil namanya. Ia suka rasa kasar dari telapak tangan Sehun di lehernya dan bagaimana bibir Sehun yang menyentuh bibirnya membuat tubuhnya hangat. Atau bagaimana Sehun berkelana di atas tubuhnya dan membuat Luhan merasakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

.

.

Bersama Sehun terasa seperti sebuah mimpi yang sangat indah. Tapi seperti semua mimpi lain, ada saatnya ia terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Sehun! Lepaskan dia!"

.

Ia seharusnya tahu Ratu Peri tidak akan tinggal diam. Manusia tidak seharusnya masuk ke hutan mereka, peri seharusnya tidak jatuh cinta pada manusia.

.

"Luhan!"

.

Suara Sehun terdengar begitu pilu hingga Luhan merasa tubuhnya lemas, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sementara Sehun meronta-ronta, ditarik pergi oleh orang-orang desa. Badannya ikut ngilu bagaimana mereka memukulinya, memukul kepala Sehun dengan batang pohon hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Mama, kumohon, aku akan melakukan apa saja, jangan sakiti dia..."

.

Peri adalah mahluk yang cantik, tapi mereka keji dan tidak suka memaafkan. Ratu peri adalah wanita dengan rambut merah muda yang mencapai kaki, sayapnya bewarna biru muda. Ia mungkin mahluk tercantik di dunia, tapi ia juga mungkin yang paling keji.

.

Ia hanya melihat sekilas ke arah Luhan, lalu membuang mukanya.

.

"Bunuh manusia itu atau bencana alam akan datang ke desa kalian!"

.

Suara merdu menitahkan pembunuhan, disambut oleh teriakan penduduk desa yang patuh. Cari aman, lebih memilih mengorbankan satu orang asing ketimbang membuat seluruh desa kelaparan.

.

"Mama! Kumohon!"

.

Tapi suaramya seperti angin lalu, menyisakan hening yang menyesakkan. Luhan berlari mengejar orang-orang itu dan hatinya sungguh-sungguh sakit melihat jejak darah. Ia hanya mengejar sampai ke pinggir hutan, sihir pelindung yang mengurungnya tidak lagi melindungi melainkan jadi penjara. Ia tahu peri-peri yang lain pergi menjauhinya, termasuk Ratu Peri, Luhan telah berbuat hal yang memalukan. Ia adalah aib.

.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Sehun.

.

Ia memaksa sayapnya terbang tinggi, tinggi, tinggi. Hingga ia melayang di atas puncak pohon tertinggi. Ia bisa melihat kerumunan orang di tepi jurang, ia bisa melihat satu dari mereka menyeret sesuatu ke mulut jurang. Nafasnya megap-megap tapi ia tidak peduli. Sehun, Sehun, Sehun. Ia membuka mulutnya, jika alam adalah temannya, maka mereka akan membantunya. Maka sihirnya akan bekerja...

.

Maka doanya akan terkabul.

.

 _"Semoga dagingnya tidak akan pernah tercabik_

 _Semoga darahnya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan bercak_

 _Walaupun mereka menyiksanya_

 _Semoga ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikit pun_

 _._

 _Semoga tulangnya tidak akan pernah patah_

 _Dan sekeras apapun usaha mereka untuk menghancurkannya,_

 _Untuk membunuhnya,_

 _Ia tidak akan pernah mati_

 _Ia tidak akan pernah mati..."*_

.

Doa peri adalah bagian dari ritual magis. Alam mendengar, dunia mendengar. Dan nyanyian Luhan juga didengar. Tapi seperti semua ritual, ada pengorbanan untuk setiap keinginan.

.

Luhan merasakannya, bagaimana setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya menarik sebagian dari dirinya keluar. Di akhir doanya, ia kehilangan separuh dirinya. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya, ngeri melihat ke punggung bagaimana sayapnya dengan cepat layu, kering seperti daun musim gugur... dan rontok. Lepas dari punggungnya.

.

Sihirnya pergi dan ia jatuh dari ketinggian.

.

Tapi pepohonan adalah mahluk yang penuh belas kasih, ranting dan semak-semak menangkapnya dengan lembut. Luhan merasa matanya basah dan ia pohon, membisikan terima kasih sebelum ia berlari. Lari dan lari secepat kakinya bisa melangkah. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun ia jatuh terantuk, kakinya tidak biasa bekerja ketika ia masih punya sayap, ia terus berlari. Nama Sehun dalam dekapan hatinya.

.

Ia tiba di pinggir hutan dan hatinya ikut bebas bersama tubuhnya. Sihir pelindung tidak . ia bukan lagi peri ketika ia menanggalkan sayapnya.

.

Kakinya terus berlari.

.

Sehun, Sehun, Sehun.

.

Hatinya mencelos ketika ia sampai di jurang dan hanya mendapati beberapa orang membereskan tali. Tali bersimbah darah.

.

Tidak.

.

"Sudah terlambat, kami susah melemparnya. Ia tidak mungkin selamat."

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Luhan menangis.

.

" _Apapun yang kalian lakukan untuk mengancurkannya, dia tidak akan pernah mati..._ "

.

.

Luhan melompat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah ia manusia sekarang setelah sayapnya hilang? Bukan. Ia juga bukan peri. Lalu ia apa? Ia hanya seorang Luhan yang mencintai Sehun. Dan ia bersyukur bahwa ia tidak mati. Batu-batu menggores kulitnya, melukai tubuhnya, tapi ia tidak mati.

.

Dan ia menemukan Sehun. Berdiri di dasar jurang tanpa ada sedikit pun luka. Tidak ada goresan, tidak ada darah. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, seperti mimpi.

.

"Sehun!"

.

Sehun menoleh, tapi matanya sorot teduh seperti yang diingatnya. Kosong. Kosong. Kosong. Luhan memegang dadanya, jantungnya terasa sakit.

.

"...Sehun?"

.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Luhan melangkah maju, tertatih-tatih. Tapi Sehun tidak memberikan isyarat bahwa ia mengenali Luhan. Bahkan ketika Luhan membelai pipinya. Dingin.

.

Alam mengabulkan doanya. Sehun tidak akan pernah terluka, tidak akan mati, tapi Luhan membunuh jiwanya.

.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Tangisannya menjadi dan ia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun, ingin sedekat mungkin dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi ketika tidak ada reaksi, ia semakin nelangsa. Seakan hatinya direnggut dan diinjak-injak.

.

"Sehun?"

.

Luhan merasakan asin di bibirnya, dan ia masih menangis ketika ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir dingin Sehun.

.

Sehun, tapi bukan Sehun.

.

"Lu..han..?"

.

.

Manusia di depannya bukan lagi Sehun yang suka tertawa dan menggodanya, atau bercerita tentang negeri nun jauh di sana. Tapi Sehun masih menatapnya dengan mata penuh cinta dan Luhan pikir ini tidak apa-apa. Ia masih mendapat sebagian Sehun dan itu masih lebih baik daripada hidup tanpa Sehun sama sekali.

.

"Sehun," balasnya lembut, mengaitkan jarinya dengan milik Sehun. Ia menatap lama-lama wajah laki-laki itu, berharap ia bisa tenggelam dalam matanya. Sehun mencumbunya seperti ketika mereka masih berada di dalam hutan dan Luhan pikir seperti ini tidak apa-apa. Seperti ini pun tidak apa asalkan ia masih bersama Sehun.

.

.

Tatapan Sehun kembali kosong sewaktu-waktu tapi itu tidak apa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sehun yang masih menyentuh bekas luka di punggungnya dengan lembut. Ia kadang ingin bertanya apakah Sehun ingat semuanya atau apakah yang ada di kepalanya hanya sekedar cintanya pada Luhan sedang yang lain kopong? Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak ingin tahu, tidak peduli selama Sehun ada di sisinya.

.

Mereka menjelajah dunia seperti keinginan Sehun yang pertama kali datang ke hutan di kaki gunung Hua. Terima kasih pada Yifan dan rombongannya yang menerima mereka. Ozonian adalah mahluk-mahluk buangan, persis seperti mereka berdua.

.

Luhan bisa terbang tanpa sayapnya. Berayun-ayun dari satu trapis ke trapis lainnya dengan kostum yang sewarna dengan sayapnya. Tinggi, tinggi, tinggi. Dan dari ketinggian itu ia bisa selalu melihat Sehun yang menyembunyikan wajah kosongnya di balik dandanan Pierrot yang selalu tersenyum.

.

Luhan menarik Sehun mendekat, memeluk laki-laki itu dan mendengarkan detak jantungnya. Sehun masih ada.

.

Sehun tidak akan pernah mati.

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

.

.

.

Ini seharusnya bisa jadi lebih panjang. Jauh lebih panjang. Tapi deadline project HunHan 20/12 hari ini jadi aku harus puas dengan segini dulu. T^T

.

*) disadur dari No Good Deed - Wickes


End file.
